Elin
by CapasoVargas
Summary: When a new nation pops up Sweden and Finland get the great idea that they should raise it. Along with the other nordics, they raise the little girl in the crazy life of a nation.
1. Chapter 1

**Capaso: Hiya everyone! I have once again decided to waste my time writing more fanfiction. I personally LOVE sufin. It so cute! Anyway, I hope you like it! Take it away mi amico! *points at random friend of hers***

**Missled (random friend): Capaso owns nothing! Not the characters or the setting. Not even her name. I made that nickname for her!**

**Capaso: Shut it Missled! *shoves Missled away* Next time I'm asking Vatican City to do the intro… Sorry about the shortness of this chapter.**

* * *

Berwald Oxenstierna and Tino Väinämöinen stood awkwardly in the doorway to the adoption center in Stockholm, Sweden, where they were waiting to be escorted to see the children.  
A lady that looked like she needed an asprin approached them with a clipboard. "Mr. Oxenstierna and Mr... Va-an-inaamo-" she struggled with the second last name.  
"Tino." clarified the shorter young man.  
She nodded. "Alright then. It says here that you are looking for a baby girl. Would you like to see some of the children?"  
Both of them nodded. "Yes please."  
She led them into an empty office. "I'll give you a little time to talk while I get the first baby." She walked off.  
As soon as the door closed Tino turned to Berwald. "Okay, we're looking for a girl that is six months old. She will have that aura thing around her and we should be able to sense that she's a nation." he fretted.  
Berwald just nodded. "M'kay." He put an arm around Tino. "Relax."  
The nervous blond took a deep breath and put a smile on his face as the woman came back.  
"Alright now... Here is-" she checked the sheet. "Alice."  
"How old is she?"  
"Um..." she refered to the clipboard. "Eight months."  
Berwald shook his head. "N'thank ya. We're lookin' for one about six months."  
The lady looked startled. "O-Oh. Alright then. I'll be back in a minute."  
They tried again and again, but none of the babies had the right feeling. They would have an aura of power around them. Mr. UN had tipped them off that there was a new nation in this orphanage. If they got to her first, they could claim her as Swedish-Finnish territory.  
On the third try the woman brought in a six month old girl with dark brown curls on her head and bright blue eyes the color of sapphires. When Tino cradled _this _baby he felt a certain warmth in his arms and a ticklish feeling over his chest where she was resting. He glanced meaningfully to his partner and handed the baby over to him.  
Berwald hugged her cautiously to his chest and rocked her. "Th's is the one."  
The lady smiled tiredly. "Perfect. I'll go get the paperwork." She paused on the way out. "Oh, and by the way, her name is Elin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Capaso: OMG! Thank you all so much for the comments! I'm sorry about the short chapters but I'm just cutting them off where it makes sense. I'll try to update fast though. Maria? Disclaimer?**

**Vatican City: Capaso owns nothing except Elin and the sidewalk chalk that she drove all the way to Target at six in the morning for.**

**Capaso: It was a good idea!**

**Vatican City: No it wasn't. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Berwald strapped Elin into her carseat as Tino shook the woman's hand.

"Thank you so much!" he called before raising the car window as Berwald drove away.

It was an hour long drive to their home on the border of Sweden and Finland. They spent most of that time in silence, mentally preparing themselves for the mess/party that would most likely be going on in their house when they got back. Berwald's brother Mathias was a sad excuse for an adult. Tino's brothers, Emil and Lukas, had promised to try and control him and keep Tino and Berwald's son Peter safe, but if Mathias slipped them any alcohol, it was probably pure chaos. Most likely they had called over a bunch of other countries to celebrate the new nation.

Pulling into the driveway confirmed that.

There were at least five other cars parked along the street. That may not seem like a huge deal, but a lot of people carpool.

Berwald climbed out of the car and went to the back to get out Elin. He picked her up gently and gave a slight smile at her sleeping face, pink from the cold.  
Tino took a deep breath (to prepare for yelling) and opened their door. He then promptly walked away.

Berwald stuck his head in the doorway and growled at the sight. The house was a mess! There were passed out nations everywhere and alcohol on the table. He prayed for the sake of everyone here that Peter was safely in bed.

He carried Elin upstairs to her new room and set her down softly before going to where he knew he could find his partner. The roof. You see, Tino acted as 'Santa' for the nations. Heights helped him calm down.

He climbed swiftly out the window and took a seat next to the shaking Fin.

Tino turned his violet eyes to Berwald's. "What if we can't take care of her?" he whispered. "You saw in there. Our family can barely take care of themselves."

The tall Swedish man shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry yours'lf. Ya know she belongs here."

* * *

**Capaso: Dear god I hate this chapter so much... Please don't hate me. I think the next one's better. (longer too!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capaso: Hey guys. Another chapter. Elin brings out the sweet side in her uncles. *yawn* so tired... Probably won't update again on anything until Friday.**

**Vatican City: Oh wake up will you? *exasperated sigh* Capaso (luckily) still owns nothing. **

**Capaso: Enjoy!**

* * *

Berwald and Tino slept peacefully. It was seven o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. If you have ever lived with a six year old you know that you don't sleep in on Saturdays. Ever.

Elin Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen waited in the doorway with her pale blue eyes just peeking around the corner. She motioned with a wave to her uncle Mathias. Mathias picked her up and carried her over to her parents' bed. On the count of three he dropped his niece on Tino.

Elin jumped on her 'Mother'. "MAMA! PAPA! Get up! It's Saturday!"  
Tino groaned as the wind was knocked out of him. "Su-san! Help me!"  
The tall Swedish man rolled over and pulled the little girl off of Tino. "Elin. What are ya doin'?"  
Elin giggled, trying to squirm out of her Father's grasp. "I was supwising you!"  
Tino sighed and climbed out of bed. "I suppose it's time for breakfast, right sweetheart?"  
"Yay!" The six year old jumped off the bed. "I gonna go get dressed Mama!"  
She raced down the hall to wake up everyone else. "Emil! Lukas! Peter! Get up! Mama's making breakfast!"  
22 year old (3rd time) college student Emil rolled out of bed, hitting and reaching out for his alarm clock. "It's not time to catch the bus yet..." he mumbled before smacking his head on the floor and looking up into big blue eyes. "Oh. Hello Elin. I'm getting up. Better go get Lukas."  
Elin nodded solemnly and skipped off, leaving Emil laying on the ground.  
She burst into her uncle's room yelling. "Uncle Lukas! Uncle Lukas!" she jumped into his be and sat down on the Norwegian's chest.  
Lukas smiled. "Hello lite jente."  
Elin crossed her arms and pouted. "Lukas! I am NOT small! I'm a big girl!"  
He just laughed and swung her over his shoulder. "Let's go to breakfast then big girl!"  
Elin wrapped her small arms tightly around her favorite uncle's neck and giggled as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Lukas dropped her down in a chair and walked over to his brother to see what was for breakfast.  
"Good morning Tino." He said calmly.  
Tino jerked around. "Oh! Hello Lukas! You seem happy this morning!" he waved his spoon around, flicking pancake batter around the room. "Did Elin finally get you to smile?"  
Lukas's face turned back into his normal mask of indifference. "Where's Mathias?"  
Elin perked up. "OH! Uncle Mathias said he was going to have a suprise for Papa!"  
Lukas and Tino shared one look before Lukas grabbed a cup of coffee and ran off as fast as he could up the stairs and Tino threw off his apron, grabbed a knife sharpener and took off after Lukas, leaving Elin sitting confused in the kitchen.  
Emil was shoved out of the way on the stairs by the two frantic men.  
He walked into the kitchen to see Elin. "What's up with them?" he asked.  
Elin shrugged. "I dunno. I guess they don't like Uncle Mathias's suprises." she shoved some grapes in her little mouth.  
Emil laughed. "Does anyone? So, what do you want to today? I don't have school, so I can take you to the park or something."  
The six year old thought for a minute. "I wanna go see Mama and Papa's work!"  
Emil jerked around and stared at her. "W-Why?"  
You see, being so young, they hadn't told her about nations. She was naturally curious about where her parents go during the day.  
"I wanna see it!" she pouted.  
Emil laughed. "Fine. I'll bring you to the UN building today. Just wait until after breakfast. I have to tell your parents where we're going."  
At that moment Berwald and Tino came down the stairs with Lukas holding Mathias by the ear.  
"You ^!&#^ #&^$." he yelled at Mathias. Berwald covered Elin's ears, so the next few sentences were fuzzy. Eventually her ears were uncovered and her uncles Lukas and Mathias dispersed.  
Elin turned to Tino. "Momma? Can Emil and I go to your work today?"  
Tino nodded. "Sure dear." he looked at Emil. "Make sure you keep track of her. And don't show too much." he gave his brother a pointed look.  
Emil just nodded, throwing on a coat and grabbing a cup of coffee. "Okay. Bye!" he picked up the girl and they walked out the door, leaving Tino standing in a dirty kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! It's Capaso here with another chapter (finally). I've been getting a lot of comments telling me to write and update more. I'm sorry, it's just that this is not my favorite story. It's really hard to write for some reason (as you can tell by this chapter. It's only 430 words). I'll keep writing it, but I don't know if I'll finish.**

**Capaso owns no copyrights or epic animes.**

* * *

Elin clung to her uncle as they navigated through the big city of Stockholm. The buildings were so tall, and she was still so little.  
Emil smiled softly to himself as they approached the familiar building. It probably seemed huge to Elin, but Emil had seen the one in New York.

"Don't worry cutie!" he ruffled her hair. "As long as you stay with me you won't get lost."

Elin nodded and gripped his hand tighter.

"PUFFIN DUDE!"

Emil groaned and turned around to see Alfred Jones walking towards him, his obnoxious smile on his face.

"My name isn't 'Puffin Dude'. It's Emil." Alfred's face showed no sign of recognition, so Emil leaned in and whispered. "You know, Iceland."

"OH!" Alfred seemed to recognize him now. "Who's this?" He bent down and flashed Elin a 100 megawatt smile, making her shudder and hide behind her uncle.

"Alfred, this is Elin. She is Tino and Berwald's daughter." Emil kneeled down next to Elin and put an arm around her shoulder. "Say hello to Mr. Jones Elin."

Elin shyly waved her small hand. "Hello Mr. Jones."

"AWWWWW." Alfred squealed like the child he was on the inside. "YOU'RE SO CUTE." His loudness made Elin pale and hide again.

Emil picked her up and she put her head in his shoulder. He glared at Alfred. "Do you know anything about kids?"

Alfred shrugged. "My states usually go off on their own, so I don't do too much with them other than meetings and reunions."

Emil rolled his eyes. _What else can you expect from America... Probably asked Britain to raise his kids._ "Well, we have to be going now. I hope that you'll be at the next meeting."

Alfred did his hero thing. "OF COURSE I WILL! I'M THE HERO!" he laughed really loudly. "Who else will lead meetings?"

Emil ignored him and kept walking. Under his breath he muttered: "Germany. He actually keeps on track at least…"

Elin was confused. "Uncle Emil? What was he talking about?"

Emil sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see him... He's a co-worker of me and your fathers'. He is quite eccentric."

They went around the corner and there was a door marked 'Do not enter without identification'. Emil searched through his pockets and finally pulled out a card with his picture and name on it next to a bar code and the label: Nation, Iceland. There was a beep and a light on the handle flashed, signifying that the door was unlocked.

Emil opened the door and Elin gasped.

* * *

**...I'm an idiot. /bricked/**

**I don't even know what's in the room, but I have an idea. :3 Keep reading! (P.s. I don't hate America! He's pretty cool.)**

**-CapasoVargas**


End file.
